Differences
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. The last chapter is up! Cheers!
1. Chapter 1: Smile and Scowl

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. Both of them are nineteen years old. I guess they have developed a level of closeness in this fic. I mean come on, they've been with each other for so long!

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter One: Smile and Scowl

The mission went well and they were on their way home. Tenten glanced at the Byakugan wielder one more time. He returned the glance this time.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you always have that scowl on your face?"

"What a useless question."

"There are no stupid questions, only stupid answers."

"I didn't say stupid. I said useless."

"So why do you always have that scowl on your face?"

He didn't give an answer. He quickened his pace, leaving her behind.

"Then you avoid me… for someone like you, I think I'm asking an easy question…" She said as she hurried to his side.

"What's your point?"

"All I'm saying is we did a good job with our mission so it wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit!"

"It's the same as asking why you always have that silly smile on your face."

"It makes me feel good. And I know it makes the people around me feel good too. Simple, isn't it?" She said, smiling brightly.

"Scowling for one whole day is tiring. The muscles on your face must be so strained by now… I mean, you've been like that since we were at the academy." She continued.

"Thank you for the concern but my muscles are none of your business."

"That's not exactly true…" She said as she crossed her arms.

He paused, staring at her. What's going on with her, he thought. He recalled the previous incidents of that day and he was sure she didn't down a bottle of sake.

"I think you're better off without that scowl… you don't want to look like your uncle, do you?"

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"If you just look a bit more welcoming… I might consider dating you!"

-------------

I had this idea while taking a shower at one in the morning so sorry if it's err... crazy... I don't know.

Please let me know if you want to read the rest of their talk.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Called Mutualism

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. Neji fights back!

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter Two: It's Called Mutualism

"Look at you, you're blushing!" She laughed.

"I'm not!"

"Try looking at me then tell me you're not blushing!"

"Lee always has that cheerful look on… why don't you go out with him? I don't even remember asking you out. You're making things up. I hope you're not drunk or something."

"Why are you so defensive?" She said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Hn."

They continued walking. She decided to stay quiet. He seemed to be really pissed off and she didn't want to worsen that or she could end up with all her 64 tenketsu points shut.

"Oh… now that you mentioned Lee… I wonder why we ended up in the same team…"

"They group us according to our abilities. That's so basic."

"Are you still mad? I was just joking, don't take it to heart. Fine, a genius like you won't go out with a mere mortal like me. There, happy?"

"…"

"You're no fun!"

"I never thought I would be much of a success as a clown or a comedian."

She chuckled. Actually, he is fun, at least to her. In a different way maybe, but he is fun. She has learned a lot of things over the years and one of those is the fact that he's still a human being.

"Neji… I've been thinking… they group us, just as you've said, according to our abilities. We're supposed to learn and benefit from each other, right?"

"Correct."

"We do missions together and we train together. Using my jutsu, you get to perfect your Kaiten... but honestly, I don't know if I get something out of it…"

"Of course you do…"

"Really? Like what?"

"You get to be with me."

-------------

I know it's short. But it's fun, at least according to me! I'll post the next part as soon as I can.

Oh yea thanks to the beautiful people who posted a review!

And is it just me? I don't receive emails from fanfiction anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: You Go Girl

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. Tenten outwits the prodigy?

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter Three: You Go Girl

She didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or beat him to a pulp. He got back at her. That was predictable. His pride wouldn't let that pass. Hyuuga Neji is indeed a dangerous foe.

"You're quiet suddenly." He said.

"I'm thinking of our academy days…" She lied.

Actually, she's thinking of revenge. It didn't matter if her feelings are obvious. She's never good at stealth to begin with. He didn't have to say it so bluntly though. This spells war.

"That's another basis for the groupings." He said.

"I see…" She replied blankly, thoughts still in deep for her vengeance.

"You must have really low grades."

"And you have perfect marks, I'm guessing."

"That's a fact."

"I got the highest grade for shuriken class!"

"We have the same grade then."

"I bet I'm better with weapons… you're talking to Konoha's Weapons Mistress, after all!"

"You didn't hit Temari of the Sand."

"That's a different thing."

"Sure."

She mentally whacked her head. She's thinking too much and he's using it to his advantage. She sighed to clear her thoughts. She started this and she doesn't intend to end on the losing side.

"Once I have a target, there's no way I'm missing it."

"Do you want me to prove it?" She asked, smiling at the plan lurking in her mind.

"Suit yourself."

She suddenly held his cheeks in her hands. Target captured, she thought. Their faces were so close that the tip of their noses touched. He froze and burned at the same time. One move and he might lose balance, which will cause an even more compromising situation. He might as well forget about hiding the pink tinge that adorned his cheeks again.

-------------

There... Tenten ganbatte XD

And yay for fanfiction emails lol!


	4. Chapter 4: The Hairy Issue

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. He's cute. She's cute. They're really cute together.

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter Four: The Hairy Issue

"I hate to tell you I told you so but… I told you so." She whispered.

She smiled at him. He stared at her and she couldn't tell whether that's a good move or not. But that was brave and she enjoyed it. She allowed him off and took one step back, still smiling.

"Now I'm a point up."

"Point up?" He asked, looking at her.

"I started fooling around and you hit back… so it's an all out war!" She announced.

"Who said anything about a war? Don't make decisions on your own."

"How about a wager? This will be so much fun if we have a wager!" She uttered excitedly.

"I said don't decide on your own."

"I don't mind putting my hair on the line."

"You should know by now that I keep my hair long for tradition so stop plotting against it."

"Do you want to know why I tie my hair in two buns?"

"…"

"I know that means you don't really care but I'll tell you anyways. Hm… well… it's difficult to move if I don't keep it this way. I think I'll feel uncomfortable if I keep my hair like yours."

"This is fine. I don't know how uncomfortable you'll be when I start keeping it in two buns."

"You'll look cute."

"You're out of your mind."

"You look cute no matter what."

"That's you."

"What?"

"Too bad you missed it."

"No! I think I heard you!"

"Then don't make me repeat myself."

-------------

Fluff brought to you by my obsession over mango panna cotta XD

Thanks so much for your reviews and I'm sorry it took me quite some time to update.


	5. Chapter 5: Zombie Meets Witch

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. It's time to take some voice lessons.

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter Five: Zombie Meets Witch

"Say that again… I just want to be sure!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Neji!!!"

"Your voice is hurting my ear."

Her face lightened up at those words. Two points up after this, she thought.

"Our voices are different." She said, smiling.

"Oh you've noticed. Congratulations."

"Your voice is low and deep… I like it… kind of seductive, if you ask me…" She said teasingly.

"…"

"Go ahead… say something… or are you shy because I pointed out that you sound seductive?"

"But because it's low and deep… it's somewhat scary too… as if it's coming from underground… coming from the grave!" She continued, laughing a little.

"Your voice seems to be coming from the skies though."

She stopped her teasing and grew quiet, unbelieving of what he said. He praised her kuniochi skills a few times before but he never, so straightforwardly, commented on anything outside that.

"That's sweet. Thank you." She said, making sure she didn't stutter.

"For what?"

"You said I sound heavenly... so…"

"I said skies but I didn't say heavenly…" He paused for a moment.

"I was thinking of something else…" He continued.

"Something else?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Like a woman flying aboard her broomstick."

-------------

Well how about that? I updated this relatively quick XD

I'm ending this fic with the next chapter, so don't miss it! Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal, Neji Style

Differences

NejiXTenten. A random conversation on their way home from a mission that led to the realization that opposites attract. This is going just a tad bit too far.

If I own Naruto, I'll call it Neji.

-------------

Chapter Six: Proposal, Neji Style

"Very funny! You might as well have a career as a clown or a comedian!"

He chuckled to himself. They have arrived at Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo greeted them at the gate and they went on to report at the Hokage's mansion.

"Three-two, in my favour. You're keeping score, right?"

"You're unreal." She complained.

"You started it."

"The Hyuugas sure don't like losing, huh? Even Hinata refused to lose to you!"

"I don't know anyone who likes losing."

She sighed. She couldn't defeat him in training. She still couldn't defeat him in something like this. But it was worth it because she got him talking actual words aside from his usual 'hn.'

"Neji… what is it like to be a Hyuuga?"

He carries Konoha's most prominent last name. She has none. That was too obvious.

"It's a privilege and a burden at the same time."

"A privilege because people look up to you. A burden because you have to be there when they look up." He explained with his usual stern tone.

"I didn't know you look at it that way… you live up to it though, I'm telling you."

She glanced at him. He's so serious all of a sudden. Talking about his clan has that effect on him and she knows that. Her wits must have taken a leave of absence for her to bring out the topic.

"So I guess it's not that bad that I don't have a last name…"

"What last name do you think will suit me?" She asked to somehow ease the atmosphere.

"Hyuuga, nothing else will do."

Her eyes widened, staring at his still stoic face.

"Wha… what's that… again?" She stuttered.

"You want to be sure?"

She nodded eagerly and her eyes pleaded.

"Four-two, final score." He said, smiling at her.

-------------

That's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Many thanks for reading and reviewing oxo


End file.
